


Wedding Night

by LazyPerfectionist



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Just vibing ya know, Oral Sex, Reader can just be happy even though she's probably trapped in this relationship, Soft illumi, Wedding night shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyPerfectionist/pseuds/LazyPerfectionist
Summary: Time to finally consummate your wedding with Illumi Zoldyck! A quick and dirty (but not too dirty) one-shot.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	Wedding Night

You’d never wanted a large wedding, and your wedding with Illumi Zoldyck had been small and intimate right on the manor he had grown up on - almost exactly what you had envisioned. While you had been bothered by your parents’ absence when you said your vows, Illumi had promised you a second wedding with your side of the family, in secret, with him in disguise. For obvious reasons, the more people who knew you were with a famed assassin, and knew his true face, the more complicated his, and therefore your, life would be. 

The wedding was finally over, and the fated wedding night had finally arrived. It would just be the two of you tonight. Granted, it had always been just the two of you, but tonight felt different; you had waited so long for this day. 

You had taken a vow of celibacy, waiting for the right person, having decided on Illumi as that perfect person. Now you would get the chance to experience him, experience what sexual intimacy was like, and prayed to the heavens that you wouldn’t be disappointed.

He carried you into the room swiftly with his arms, your wedding dress so extravagant and so overloaded with layers and layers of exquisite fabric that you felt like you were spilling out of his arms. You giggled softly as he set you down standing, tired of the cloth obscuring his vision.

“This dress is so stupidly large,” you whispered as he unzipped the dress, freeing you of the monstrosity.

“It made my mother happy that you wore it at least,” he responded, lips trailing the exposed skin of your back with small kisses, following the zipper’s path. He was wasting no time tonight. Once you were fully unzipped, he kissed the small of your back, guiding you by the shoulders to face him so he could pull the front of the dress down. He took a moment to take in the sight of your exposed chest, then kissed you right at the center of your bosom before lifting you out of the heap of fabric on the ground and lowering you onto the bed.

His large, impossibly dark eyes remained on you with a longing for touch as he descended onto you, biting, nipping and sucking at your earlobe and then your lips. You reached for his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as you kissed him back, and he pulled the rest of his shirt off, revealing his pale and slender but deliciously sculpted chest. Your fingers tapped lightly on his chest, traveling down to the waistband of his pants, unbuttoning those too, trying not to break your kiss. In your aid, he kicked off his trousers, then broke the kiss, to gaze at you for a moment. Breathless from the kiss still, your eyes locked.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

You nodded, reaching for his already hard member, and slowly stroking up and down the shaft. He let out the smallest moan as your hands continued to work, your thumb circling around the tip. He got into a sitting position, devoting himself completely to the feel of your touch with eyes closed, so you instead got onto your knees, giving him a few more pumps and then slowly lowering your lips onto the head of his penis. He shuddered, and you went further, taking as much of him as possible in your mouth. His fingers made their way into your hair as you glided up and down his shaft, guided by his soft groans of pleasure. Then he pulled away from you, pressing his lips against yours once more, advancing so that you fell onto your back again. His face entered the space between your thighs, sending you into pure bliss.

“Illumi~” you moaned, a warmth spreading across your entire body. His tongue continued to wrap around your bud, and then he pulled back kissing your vulva softly before he ground into your body again, teasing your entrance.

“Do you want me?” He whispered into the crook of your neck.

“Yes.”

“Forever?”

“F-forever,” you replied, between a very deep moan, unable to take the teasing anymore. 

“With pleasure.” With that, he plunged inside you, taking a moment to let you adjust, and then using one finger to play with your clit, started to move rhythmically, maximizing your stimulation. 

You breathed in soft, short pants, making more and more unintelligible noises as he thrust faster and faster inside you. A hand made its way onto yours, interlocking his fingers as you arched your back and rocked your hips with him. Again, his lips were on you, kissing you deeply, his free hand running the curve of your thighs, hips and then fondling your breast. 

Then he knelt upright before picking up speed. Rough and fast, you straddled the line between pleasure and pain, and he leaned in periodically to whisper sweet nothings in your ear.

_ You’re perfect. _

_ You’ll be a wonderful mother. _

_ I will be devoted to you. _

You wanted to be good for him. He was your everything, and you were his. You loved him with your entire heart. You never wanted to part from him.

“I love you,” you struggled to form the words, but as he heard it, he moved even faster, his arms now wrapped around your entire body.

His arms around you grew tighter and his thrusts slower, but deeper. You were meeting each other halfway, rolling with each other, rising, rising, rising, and then… falling together with an earth-shattering ripple of release through the body. You felt him flow into you, your toes curling with the force of your entire body’s contraction, receiving everything he had.

He lowered onto you, his fingers tracing and caressing the sides of your face, the same way his long hair tickled the sides of your arms, surrounding you like a curtain. You couldn’t help the silly smile on your face, and while his smile wasn’t as wide as yours, he had a look of contentment on his face.

Satisfied, he rolled over off of you, pulling the covers over the two of you to keep you warm. You rolled over to him, putting your arms around his waist, cheek pressed to his back. You felt a warm tenderness, knowing that his heart was beating fast too, at the same pace as yours.

“I love you, Illumi.” It was the second of many ‘I love yous’ to your newly wedded husband.

“I… love you too.”


End file.
